Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and other electronic hand-held devices, are becoming increasingly popular. In order to support the growing number of mobile communications devices, wireless communications systems employ radio network subsystems with macro cells using one or more high-powered base stations. Although advances in technology have made it possible for these base stations to cover relatively large geographical areas to improve mobile communications, this is a one-size-fits-all approach that may not adequately leverage network resources to fully optimize a network for mobile communications. For instance, current systems fail to utilize detailed knowledge of individual users, their devices, habits, trends, and other specific information to provide simulated performance calculations to better allocate network resources in order to implement a more efficient, focused, and customized network plan. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for network optimization and efficiently and effectively improving network performance.